


At The Price of Oblivion

by Angie_Fisher



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Gen, God Tier
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-06
Updated: 2015-09-06
Packaged: 2018-04-19 11:28:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4744619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angie_Fisher/pseuds/Angie_Fisher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It wasn't always this way. Once, they were people too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	At The Price of Oblivion

**Author's Note:**

> Short rambling about these young gods.

Do you ever stop to consider what the wind is? The wind is not conscious that it exists. The wind does not have memories, and does not feel happiness nor pain. It provides a gentle caress to those who deserve it, or a strong gust to those who do not. But it is not the wind itself that preforms this judgment, for the Wind is incapable of thought. The Wind only exists, bound by a power higher than it and anything else. It only Is, and it Is to blow.

Wind is not matter, but energy. 

 

What of Light? Light serves to illuminate, to guide the way of those who are lost or alone. Light exists to bring fortune, to teach those who wish to learn, to lead along the path of good. But the Light does not know it serves, guides, or illuminates. The Light simply Is, and it Is to protect. 

Light has no emotions, only energy.

 

And Time? Few desire to pay much thought to it, finding it too big a task to partake in. Regardless of this, Time continues ticking on, second past second, counting down the moments until death takes each person into it's loving embrace. Time pays no mind to this, however, because Time has no mind to pay. Time merely Is, and it Is to measure. 

Time is intangible, nothing but energy. 

 

Do you think of Space? That which encompasses everything you see, hear, taste, touch? Everything and everyone you love, they are a part of Space. Space is everything. But Space does not know how big it truly is. Space has no measure by which to compare itself to anything, because Space has no thoughts to compare with. Space just Is, and it Is to exist. 

Space is tangible, yet has only energy.

 

 

It wasn't always this way. Once upon a time, eons before you and I took our first breaths, they were people too. They laughed, they cried, they fought, and they loved. They were friends, their fates crossed together by powers higher than them. They cherished their memories of each other, for in the carnage of the war they had to fight, that was all they had left. At the end of their world, they knew they could no longer Be in the way they were accustomed to Be. They knew, that in order to bring the first breath of life into our lungs, in order to let our eyes shine, in order to have our universe exist, they would have to give up Living in the way we Live. Oblivion was their price, and a price that they paid to allow us to exist. 

So remember, every morning when you open your eyes, thank the Wind, thank the Light, thank Time and thank Space, for without them we could and would not Be, and without them there would be no reason to. 


End file.
